


Angels Don't Swear ... Unless Being Discorporated

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bad Dirty Talk, Blame Facebook, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Laughter During Sex, Look this is bad, M/M, Masturbation, Not ashamed but I probably should be, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's first time together is all about discovering each other's sexytime quirks.This is also part of theDrunk Storytime with Quefishseries :D
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 77
Kudos: 328





	Angels Don't Swear ... Unless Being Discorporated

Crowley couldn’t believe it. Finally, after 6000 years of pining, a few years of dancing around each other, one failed Armageddon, and four months of dating and heated making out … finally, Aziraphale was in his bed. 

“Fuck you feel good, Angel …” Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips tighter, thrusting into him. “So fucking good …”

“Ah, thank you, my dear … you feel simply amazing.” Aziraphale was bent, propped on pillows, half lost in ecstasy, his breath hitching between words as his lover pushed into him. “Truly tip-top.”

Crowley slowed for half a second, processing the term ‘tip-top’ as it pertained to what they were doing, before mentally shrugging and getting back to work. He lost himself in the feel of the angel’s skin, the sounds he was making, the words …

“Goodness gracious, my dear, you are smashing … “ Aziraphale gasped at a particularly deep stroke.

“You want smashing? Oh, I can smash, Angel.” The demon gripped Aziraphale’s shoulder for extra leverage as he snapped his hips into his lover. “Fuck, damn, your arse is so good.”

Aziraphale dropped from his hands to his elbows under Crowley’s barrage. He breathed out a whisper, “Not what I meant, but good heavens, I’m not complaining. Good golly gumdrops … “

Crowley stilled, his cock deep, his hips flush against Aziraphale’s plush curves. Questions flew through his mind and he breathed a small chuckle before beginning to move again. Slow, deep strokes, drawing out as many different sounds as possible. He tried a new angle, aiming to find the angel’s prostate.

“Oh that is jolly good, my dear … _Oh great googily moogily_ ” He groaned deep and long as Crowley found that bundle of nerves. He let out a small whine when Crowley paused again.

“Did- did you just say ‘great googily moogily’?” The demon started moving even slower, directly dragging his cock against his prostate. 

“I believe so, my dear. I hardly know what I’m saying, good Lord, this is amazing.” The angel thrust back, meeting Crowley’s movements. “I was a gavotte’ing fool to not having this with you before.”

“You mean fucking instead of dancing? Yeah, that would have been better.” Crowley thought back to his own disastrous dancing moves. He chuckled low again, giving a grinding swivel. “I much prefer these moves to disco.” 

Aziraphale let out a breathy laugh, feeling a building pressure at the base of his spine. It was creating sparks behind his eyeballs, and he instinctively reached down to grasp his cock and caress himself. Crowley noticed and began driving strongly into Aziraphale’s body, making sure to stay on that magic bundle. “Oh my … oh Crowley, oh this feels … oh, this is absolutely _TICKETY **BOOOOOO**_ … “

Crowley couldn’t hold it in anymore, he started laughing. The overload of sensations pulled him into his own climax. The feeling of Aziraphale’s clenching around him, grasping his smooth skin, the flexing of his own muscles from laughing, hearing the joy in Aziraphale’s voice, his gasps and moans … Crowley would never have guessed how amazing a laughter-filled orgasm could feel.

He draped himself over Aziraphale’s back, kissing his neck and shoulders, still chuckling. “You should have warned me, Angel.”

He slid to the side, pulling the angel in to kiss his lips. “Warned you? And why were you laughing?”

“You have quite a mouth on you … you should have warned me about that.” Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, tangling their legs together. 

Aziraphale giggled. “Angel’s don’t swear, love.”

“I know you can swear, Shadwell told me so.”

“Well, I suppose we _can_ , but only in extreme circumstances.”

“Getting your brains fucked out by your demon lover isn’t an extreme circumstance?”

Aziraphale grinned, trying to look disapproving of Crowley’s phrasing. “I think that actual discorporation ranks above le petit mort on the extreme scale, don’t you?”

“Maybe … guess I’ll have to try harder next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, seriously, blame this crackfic on Facebook Good Omens group. I do. I take no responsibility. Maybe a little responsibility. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think about this ridiculousness!


End file.
